Together Forever
by LinLinOrange
Summary: Pasti disetiap keluarga terdapat masalah. Mulai dari masalah ringan sampai berat. Konflik-konflik panas terjadi sampai-sampai Rinto harus merenggang nyawa. Author gak jago bikin Summary -' FOR IFA 2013 catagory : Family!


**"Together Forever"**

**for Indonesia Fanfiction Awards 2013**

**catagory : Family**

**Staring : Rinto Kagamine, Lenka Kagamine**

**Pair : Slight RuiRin, LenMayu, and full LenkaRinto**

**Rate :**** T until M**

**Genre : random ****banget ****(gak tau deh, genre aslinya apa... -_-)**

**A/N : Sebenernya cerita ini menceritakan perjalan hidup OC saya dengan OC temen saya. Dan semua dicerita ini adalah kisah-kisah perjalanan pernikahan Chris(OC saya) dan Usami(OC temen saya), namun masih mengalami perubahan agar lebih menarik.**** Saya terinspirasi sama nih kisah meski gak nyambung(?). Dan, cerita ini gak ada sedih-sedihnya deh...**

**Sumarry : ****Pasti disetiap keluarga terdapat masalah. Mulai dari masalah ringan sampai berat. Konflik-konflik panas terjadi sampai-sampai ****Rinto harus merenggang nyawa. ****Author gak jago bikin Summary -''**

**Disclimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation****. But, This S****tory ©****me and colab with UsagiVirgo in RolePlay**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Cacad, Alur Cepet, jelek, bisa menyebabkan kanker.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

* * *

**All in AUTHOR ****POV**

* * *

Terlihat sepasang muda sedang berbahagia dirumah mereka yang lumayan besar, namun terkesan sederhana. Terlihat pula wanita berumur 15 tahun, bersurai _honeyblonde _panjang, dan diikat _ponytail_ sedang duduk dan mengusap-usap perutnya yang membesar. Ditemani pula oleh seorang laki-laki berumur 24 tahun, bertubuh kekar (tidak juga sih), memiliki rambut pendek berwarna senada dengan si gadis, dan poninya dijepit oleh 3 jepit rambut putih yang duduk disebelah gadis cantik itu.

Gadis pe—tidak perawan ini mengandung anak pertamanya bersama pria ini. Nama awalnya adalah Chisato Lenka dan sudah berganti mengikuti marga (calon) suaminya Kagamine Rinto.

Lenka ini hamil diluar nikah, saat ia dan Rinto yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Dan hasilnya, Lenka ketahuan oleh kakaknya, Chisato Leon. Chris butuh perjuangan besar untuk menyakinkan kakaknya yang sangat _overprotective _dengan Lenka. Akhirnya setelah berjuang keras, Leon menyerahkan Lenka seutuhnya kepada Rinto.

Rinto yang terkenal (amat teramat sangat) romantis ini, hanya seorang dari keluarga sederhana, tidak kaya, tidak miskin juga. Mereka berdua sangat bahagia. Apalagi sekarang Lenka sekarang sedang mengandung buah hati mereka. Mereka jarang bertengkar, apalagi, sampai berdiam diri berhari-hari. Keluarga mereka sangat harmonis.

Lenka adalah seorang _black mage_ dan Rinto adalah seorang _vampire pure-blood_. Lenka sebenarnya memiliki kembaran yang ia tidak tau orangnya dan keberadaannya. Rinto berencana akan merubah Lenka menjadi _pure-blood _seutuhnya. Rinto sangat membenci dengan yang namanya peluru perak. Namun, dia tidak membenci matahari. Malahan, dia sering keluar rumah bersama Lenka disiang bolong. Lenka adalah seorang _black mage _kelas S. Karena Lenka seorang _black mage_, umur kehamilannya hanya 10 hari.

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah, seperti biasa, Lenka terbangun lebih awal daripada Rinto. Lenka berjalan sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah sangat besar. Sebelum Lenka keluar dari kamar, dia menyelimuti (calon) suaminya yang masih tertidur pulas. Sekarang masih jam 7.30, dan Lenka sudah _standby_ jalan ke dapur. Lenka sebenarnya tidak terlalu pintar memasak. Hampir setiap hari, Rinto lah yang memasak.

Lenka mengeluarkan telur dan daging sapi secukupnya. Serta beberapa buah cabai dan sedikit penyedap. Lalu dia mulai memasak. Rinto itu sudah hidup berjuta-juta tahun, namun wajahnya masih seperti pria berusia 24 tahunan. Rinto sangat suka memasak. Dari kecil, dia ingin menjadi seorang koki terkenal. Namun, keinginannya ditentang oleh sang Raja dan Ratu yang merupakan ayah dan ibu Rinto serta pemilik kerajaan Kagamine. Sekarang, Rinto sedang bekerja sebagai koki disalah satu restoran etrkenal di Jepang. Uang hasih bekerjanyalah, yang diserahkan ke Lenka.

Setelah selesai memasak, Lenka menuju kamar suaminya dan membangunkannya.

"Sayang, bangun hei..." Lenka menoel-noel pipi Rinto berharap agar suaminya lekas bangun.

"5 menit lagi ya..." Rinto membuka matanya, melihat Lenka, lalu tidur lagi.

Lenka yang mulai kesal, lalu menarik selimut dan berkata (atau lebih tepatnya berteriak) dengan nada ceria, yang pasti terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Rinto.

"Sayang~ kalau kau tidak bangun, ku hancurkan semua peralatan masakmu yaaa~!"

"I-iya! A-aku bangun!" Rinto langsung melek dan mengguncang tubuh Lenka sambil keringat dingin. Lenka menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Sekarang, cepat mandi dan sarapan, aku membuatkanmu beef omelete." Lenka berdiri dan melemparkan handuk biru tua kepada Rinto. Rinto reflek menangkap dan langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, Rinto langsung menemani Lenka berbelanja di minimarket terdekat. Rumah mereka lumayan jauh dari kota, tepatnya didalam hutan. Seperti biasa, Rinto menggendong Lenka ala pengantin, lalu mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang. Rinto seperti santai saja. Kenapa? Karena, dihutan mereka tinggal sangat sepi.

Lenka dan Rinto sudah sampai. Mereka berdua masuk ke minimarket dan berbelanja sehemat mungkin. Saat sedang mengambil susu buat si jabang bayi, Lenka merasakan sakit yang sangat diperutnya. Rinto melihat Lenka mengeluarkan darah di selangkangannya. Rinto menyadari bahwa Lenka akan segera melahirkan. Rinto menggendong Lenka dan mencari taksi.

* * *

Lenka sudah mengerang kesakitan sepanjang perjalanan. Rinto sangat khawatir dan langsung turun dari taksi. Rinto berlari kerumah sakit dan Lenka langsung ditangani. Lelaki romantis itu terus menggenggam erat tangan Lenka. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Lenka berusaha menatap (yang mungkin sudah menjadi) suaminya sambil tersenyum.

"Sayang...anak kita pasti selamat...dan aku pun begitu..." Setelah Lenka berkata demikian, genggaman mereka terlepas. Rinto duduk diruang tunggu dan berdoa. Rinto bukanlah seorang kafir, dia memiliki agama, Katolik.

* * *

Persalinannya berlangsung cukup lama. Rinto sudah berharap-harap cemas. Dia sibuk mondar mandir di lorong rumah sakit sambil menggumamkan doa 'Bapa Kami' dan 'Salam Maria' berulang-ulang. Sampai akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah cerah.

"Selamat, Tuan Kagamine. Anak anda laki-laki dan sangat sehat," ujar sang dokter sehingga membuat wajah Rinto menjadi lega dan meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

"Anda sudah diperbolehkan masuk." Sang dokter kembali menyambung dan memutuskan untuk permisi.

Rinto segera masuk dan menemukan istrinya dengan wajah kelelahan sambil menangis bahagia saat melihat putra mereka didalam tabung khusus untuk bayi. Rinto berjalan mendekat ke istrinya dan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"Kamu berhasil, sayang... Kamu berhasil..." Rinto mengelus lembut tangan sang istri. Sementara yang diomongin cuma senyum-senyum aja.

* * *

Keluarga mereka berjalan lancar sampai anak pertama mereka, Rei sudah bertumbuh besar. Rei berhubungan terlarang dengan sepupunya sendiri, Yukari. Setelah mereka berhubungan lama, Rei sudah terpincut dengan gadis lain. Dan gadis itu seorang pemegang _black magic class E_. Kelas E adalah kelas terendah dari penyihir. Nama sang gadis adalah Han Mayu, gadis keturunan Korea-Jepang. Rei berselingkuh dengan Mayu dibelakang Yukari. Dan secara tidak sengaja, Rei menghamili Mayu. Yah, mau tak mau, Rei harus tanggung jawab dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Dan akhirnya menikahi Mayu.

Sementara, anaknya berselingkuh dan menikahi perempuan lain. Ayahnya, Rinto hampir, ingat **HAMPIR **mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan Rei. Saudara kembar istrinya, Lily telah membuat hati Rinto kepincut.

Pada waktu itu, Lily yang merupakan seorang _black mage_ memiliki dendam terhadap Lenka. Karena, kedua orang tua mereka lebih membanggakan Lenka dari pada Lily. Akhirnya, Lily memutuskan pergi dari rumah dan mencoba mandiri. Lily bertekad untuk membalaskan dendamnya dengan menyiksa Lenka pelan-pelan. Saya, akan menceritakan kejadiannya lebih mendetail.

* * *

Yah, setelah beberapa bulan (karena Rei anak vampire, perkembangannya sangat pesat) setelah melahirkan Rei. Lenka dirubah menjadi seorang _vampire_ sepertinya. Len hanya membutuhkan 1-2 minggu untuk bertumbuh menjadi anak berumur 18 tahun.

Lenka sekarang sedang mengandung anak keduanya dengan Rinto. Disaat mereka tengah bersantai didalam kamar mereka, tiba-tiba segerombolan orang datang dan menculik usami diam-diam. Rinto sih sedang berada di dapur. Jadi dia tidak terlalu tahu keberadaan istrinya. Saat Lenka ingin berteriak memanggil suaminya, mulutnya dibekap oleh obat bius. Karena Lenka masih memberontak, salah satu penjahat itu menggores pipi Lenka dan menjejakkan darah dilantai.

Rinto kembali dari dapur dan masuk kekamarnya. Dia kaget ketika Lenka tidak ada dikamar. Kalau 'pun Lenka keluar dari kamarnya, pasti dia otomatis melewati dapur. Rinto mulai berpikiran negatif dan pikirannya terbukti saat dia menyium bau darah yang sangat familiar. Rinto langsung keluar dengan melompat dari jendela dan mengikuti jejak-jejak darah yang ditinggalkan sepanjang perjalanan.

Sementara Lenka sudah pingsan total, penjahat itu (mereka ada 2 orang) membawa Lenka kesebuah jurang dan lompat ke bawah jurang tersebut. Jurang tersebut sepertinya memiliki ketinggian 10-15 meter, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mati. Lalu, mereka membawa Lenka masuk kesebuah gua yang sangat gelap dan hanya diberikan obor disisi kanan dan kiri sebagai penerangan.

"_Great job... all of my doll..."_ Terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari dalam sana yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Lily.

Orang—atau sekarang kita panggil dia boneka itu hanya diam, tak berekspresi juga. Lily menghampiri para bonekanya dan menyuruh mereka untuk membaringkan Lenka di sofa berwarna merah darahnya. Lily tersenyum dan _mematikan_ mereka. Lily lalu mendekat ke Lenka dan mulai ber-_smirk_ ria, tapi tersirat kesedihan disana.

"Hai, Lenka. Lama tak berjumpa," ucap Lily dan mengangkat Lenka menuju tabung kaca yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

"..." Tidak ada respon dari Lenka (iyalah, orang pingsan).

**Sementara ditempat si Rinto...**

Rinto telah sampai ditepi jurang. Dia sebenarnya bingung, masa sih penjahatnya pada lompat ke jurang. Kurang blo'on apa penjahatnya. Tapi, yah mau gak mau, Rinto harus mau mengejar Lenka. Demi, lho.

Akhirnya, Rinto mengeluarkan sayap _vampire_-nya dan mulai terbang mengikuti gravitasi. Dia merasakan tubuhnya mendingin akibat terpaan angin yan sangat kencang menusuk kulit dan tulangnya. Dia mengingat masa lalunya saat dia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam jurang yang sama. Waktu itu, dia hampir saja mati kalau tidak ditolong kekasihnya yang dulu.

Dia mendarat dengan selamat di pasir yang lembut. Dia melihat gua lalu masuk kedalamnya. Lily yang ada didalam mendengar alarm tanda ada penyusup. Langsung saja, Lily memerintahkan para bonekanya untuk menyerang Rinto. Rinto yang mendengar langkah kaki orang terlihat santai-santai saja. Rinto melihat para boneka yang dikerahkan Lily.

"Huh... Orang-orang (Rinto belum tahu kalau itu boneka) menyebalkan."

Rinto membuang ludahnya dan mendekati para boneka bermaksud untuk melewati mereka. Boneka-boneka itu langsung menerjang Rinto. Rinto dengan cekatan dan mengeluarkan pedang yang mirip dengan di anime Sh*ng*ki n* Ky*ji* namun tanpa isi cadangan. Rinto langsung menebas leher, perut bahkan tangan dan kaki mereka. Dengan mudahnya pemuda rambut _blonde_ berjepit pita—ralat—berjepit putih maksudnya mengalahkan mereka.

Rinto melangkahkan kakinya kedalam tempat itu dan menemukan Lily sedang duduk manis di sofanya. Lily yang merasa dilihati langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Ha—"

Ucapan Lily terhenti saat mendengar ucapan dingin dari Rinto.

"Mana Lenka?"

"Memang kau siapanya Lenka?" Lily berkata sinis namun tenang(?).

"Aku? Suaminya."

"Hoho~ benarkah? Sebelum kau mendapatkan Lenka, kau harus langkahi aku."

Lily berkata dan memanggil boneka-bonekanya untuk melawan Rinto. Dan boneka-boneka yang ada di depan kembali masuk kecuali boneka yang lehernya sudah ditebas. Karena itu, Rinto tahu kelemahan bonekanya. Dengan gesit, Rinto menebas leher boneka itu. Lily hanya melihat dengan tenang meski hatinya deg-degan liat Rinto yang keren banget.

Rinto sudah menghabisi semua boneka Lily. Rinto mulai ber_smirk _ria. Sedangkan, Lily masih tenang.

"Kau hebat juga. Baiklah, kau duluan..." Lily berkata dengan ambigay sekali sambil menunjuk Rinto dengan jari telunjuknya dan menekuk-nekuk jarinya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Rinto bersiap-siap dengan 2 pedangnya. Begitupun dengan Lily. Terjadilah baku hantam di tempat kejadian perkara.

Mau tau siapa yang menang? Sebenernya sih, seri. Gak ada yang menang dan kalah. Dua-duanya cape, berdarah, dan luka parah. Tapi, Lily lebih parah. Lily mendapatkan luka serius diperut, kaki kanan, dan tangannya, tubuhnya lecet-lecet parah. Rinto hanya mendapat luka serius di perut dan tangan kiri, tubuhnya lecet-lecet namun tak separah Lily.

Lily sudah terkapar tak berdaya penuh darah. Karena kakinya tak luka, Rinto berdiri dan menuju ketempat Lenka. Meski Rinto _vampire _dia bisa menjadi wujud manusia dan merasakan sakit dan berdarah. Rinto mengeluarkan Lenka dan membawanya keluar dari tabung. Dia melihat Lily yang merintih kesakitan dan membaringkan Lenka di sofa panjang vertikal. Dia melihat Lily, lalu menggendong dan membaringkannya disofa dekat Lenka tapi horizonal.

"Mereka berdua mirip ya," ucap Rinto sambil menatap Lily dan Lenka bergantian.

Rinto menggendong Lenka dan segera pulang menuju rumah mereka.

* * *

**At Morning...**

Terdengar erangan Lenka yang baru terbangun semenjak pukul 7 malam dia disekap. Lenka mendapati dirinya berada dipelukkan seseorang yang bau amis. Karena dia takut Lenka kenapa-napa, Rinto nyampe rela gak makan dan mandi. Rinto pun masih belum mengobati lukanya. Hanya baru dibersihkan dengan kapas yang dibasahi air.

Lenka merekam ulang kejadian yang dialaminya sebelum kesadaran dirinya menghilang. Lenka melihat Rinto dan mencium dahinya lembut. Dia turun dari ranjang dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Lalu kembali lagi ke kamar untuk membangunkan suaminya.

"Rinto sayang.. Bangun.." Lenka mengusap kepala suaminya berniat membangunkan. Tapi, bukannya bangun, Rinto malah tambah pules tidurnya.

Lenka mengguncangkan tubuh Rinto dengan lumayan kuat. Tapi, Rinto juga tak kunjung bangun. Lenka berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membawa segayung air lalu menyiram tubuh Rinto.

"Bangun Rinto-kun!" Lenka berteriak lumayan kencang.

"GYAAA!" Rinto berteriak ala anak perempuan.

Lenka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan, Rinto hanya merenggut sebal terhadap Lenka. Lenka membuka kotak P3K dan mengobati lukanya.

"Maaf yaa... Pasti gara-gara aku..." Lenka memberikan obat merah dan menutup lukanya.

"Aku begini, karena aku sayang padamu..." Rinto mencium dahi sang istri. Lenka _blushing_.

"Kenapa kau harus berkorban banyak untukku. Aku kan jadi gak enak meski aku istrimu." Lenka menundukkan kepalanya, menahan tangis, dan mengobati luka berat di tangannya.

"Sudah tugasku sebagai suami itu. Aku, sebagai suamimu harus menjaga dan melindungimu dong," ucap Rinto sambil tersenyum lembut. Lenka ikut tersenyum dan membersihkan luka Rinto sambil mengobrol dengannya.

* * *

Ditempat lain, terlihat Lily sedang duduk didepan meja kacanya sambil termenung atau lebih tepatnya berpikir. Sudah hampir 2 jam, gadis itu duduk disana. Dia sedang menggali ulang memori masa lalunya yang kelam. Dimana dia selalu dikucilkan, disingkirkan dari keluarganya, dan yang dibanggakan hanyalah Lenka. Dan Lily sekarang berpikir bagaimana cara membunuh Lenka dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...mengambil hati Rinto.

Yah, Lily ingin semua yang Lenka miliki. Hartanya, keluarganya, anak-anaknya, bahkan suaminya. Setelah lama berpikir, Lily mengetahui sebuah cara namun, err.. agak sesat. Tapi, Lily yakin cara ini tidak akan berhasil. Yah, dicoba dulu saja.

* * *

Lily langsung menuju rumah Rinto dan Lenka. Dia berdiri didepan rumah dan mengeluarkan _black aura _(bukan _dark aura_) lalu masuk kekamarnya lewat jendela. Rinto yang sedang masak didapur tidak tahu bahwa ada Lily. Dia merasakan _black aura _dan dia pikir ini berasal dari Lenka. Jadi, dia biarkan saja.

Saat Rinto kembali, dia tidak menemukan Lenka melainkan Lily. Rinto menatap matanya dan mendekat seakan terhipnotis (memang begitu sih) dengannya. Lily menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pelan ke dinding. Rinto hanya menatap matanya dan menurut.

Lily lalu menyentuh daerah yang paling sensitif dari Rinto (_you-know-what-I-mean_). Rinto langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan sadar. Lily meremas daerah sensitif Rinto sampai membuatnya lepas kendali. Hormon seksualitas Rinto sangat besar. Jadi berhati-hatilah jika kau memegang daerah sensitifnya, dia akan langsung 'menerjang'mu.

Lily mencium bibir Rinto dan Rinto membalasnya. Rinto memaksa Lily membuka mulutnya dan Lily menurut. Rinto memasukkan lidahnya dan melumat bibir mungil Lily. Tangan Lily terus bergerak nakal menyusuri daerah 'milik' Rinto. Rinto melepas ciuman mereka dan mulai menjilati leher Lily serta menggigit lumayan kuat leher sang gadis. Lily merintih kesakitan saat Rinto '_sibuk' _membuat _Kissmark_-nya. Lily lalu mendorong bahu Rinto sampai membentur tembok agar dia berhenti.

Tangan Lily menyusuri pipi Rinto. Dan akhirnya dia berjalan menuju lemari dan membukanya.

**Krieet...**

**BRUK!**

"Akh!"

Seseorang—lebih tepatnya, Lenka, memekik kesakitan saat tubuhnya diikat kencang dengan tali tambang dan pipinya berbekas tamparan yang pasti keras. Soalnya, pipinya merah banget. Rinto langsung berlari dan memapah Lenka lalu menatap tajam ke arah Lily. Yang ditatap, cuma memajang wajah datar namun sinis.

"Apa-apaan kau mengikat Lenka dengan keadaan tak berbusana?!" Rinto berkata lantang dan marah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang 'bosan'," jawabnya santai.

"Grr... PERGI KAU DARI RUMAHKU!" Rinto berteriak marah sampai aura pekat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Tch. Tanpa disuruh, aku juga akan pergi." Lily melompat keluar dari jendela dan pergi.

Rinto langsung melepaskan ikatan di tubuh Lenka dan memakaikan bajunya. Lenka menangis sesegukan karena takut dan kesakitan. Rinto langsung memberikan obat untuk menyembuhkan sakitnya.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Lily datang lagi dan membuat Rinto tak sadarkan diri saat Lenka sedang menyiram tanaman. Lily mengeluarkan lubang hitam dan membawa Rinto berteleportasi. Rinto dimasukkan ke tabung yang sama dengan Lenka waktu itu. Namun bedanya, di sana terdapat banyak selang dan kabel.

Lily menghidupkan alat itu dan mengamati Rinto. Tak lama kemudian, alatnya dimatikan dan Rinto sadar. Lily membuka tabungnya dan tiba-tiba Rinto memeluk Lily.

"Lenka..." Rinto tak memanggil nama Lily melainkan Lenka.

Alat yang digunakan Lily adalah alat yang bisa menghilangkan ingatan orang lain. Namun, ingatan itu bisa kembali jika sang pemilik alat tersebut menatap sekitar 5-10 detik sambil menggumamkan sebagian ingatan orang itu. Otomatis, semua ingatannya akan kembali seperti semula. Namun, kejadian yang ia alami selama lupa ingatan tidak akan terhapus.

"Iya, Rinto?" Lily memeluk balik Rinto.

"Tubuhmu jadi ringan ya~" Rinto menggendong Lily dan membawanya ke kamar Lily.

"Aku memang ringan bodoh!" Lily memukul-mukul dada bidang Rinto lumayan keras.

"Ouch! _Itaii..._" Rinto merenggut seperti anak kecil.

"I-itu salahmu _baka!_"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"A-a-aku juga m-mencintaimu..."

Dan mendaratlah kecupan hangat di bibir gadis bermarga Chisato ini. Serta tumbuh benih-benih cinta diantara mereka.

* * *

Sementara, Lenka sedang berjalan ketempat Lily dengan mengikuti instingnya dan alat pelacak yang diam-diam disembunyikan Lenka dileher belakang suaminya. Setelah sampai, dia cukup _shock_ karena berhenti di jurang.

"Bagaimana aku turun?!" Lenka panik sendiri dan akhirnya dia menggunakan sihir.

Lily dan Rinto yang sedang bercengkrama mendapat sinyal bahwa ada penyusup. Langsung saja Lily memerintahkan para bonekanya untuk menyerang Lenka. Lenka yang sudah sampai langsung mengeluarkan 3DMGnya dan mulai berjalan diatas dinding dengan bantuan alat itu. Tentunya sambil membunuh boneka-boneka itu yang Lenka sudah tahu kelemahannya. Entah dari mana dia tahu. Namun, karena lengah, dia masih mendapatkan luka lumayan serius bagi Lenka yang gampang sakit.

Lenka masuk dan mendapati ruang tamu dan dapur yang sepi. Lenka mendekati kamar dan alat pendeteksinya berbunyi nyaring dari _headset _yang dia pakai. Lenka langsung membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan suaminya bersama Lily.

"Rin—"

"Lenka, dia siapa?" Rinto bertanya ke Lily.

"E-eh, d-dia cuma orang asing kok!" Lily agak panik.

"Sana keluar, mengganggu saja." Rinto berkata sinis kepada Lenka.

"Ho, jadi kau mau menelantarkan anak kedua kita begitu?!" Lenka berkata dengan kuat sambil menangis.

Lily terenyuh saat mendengar kata 'anak kedua'.

'_Berarti dia sudah memiliki anak pertama?_' Lily membatin.

"Anak? Aku tak punya anak denganmu! Dia istriku!" Rinto menunjuk Lily sebagai istrinya. Lenka yang sudah naik darah langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Pergilah."

"Ha?"

"Aku bukan Lenka. Aku adalah Lily, wanita yang kau benci."

"Eh?! Tidak mungkin kau Lily! Jelas-jelas kau adalah Lenka." Rinto mengelak ucapan Lily.

Lily yang merasa kasihan juga langsung menatap mata Rinto dan memulihkan ingatannya. Rinto langsung tersadar dan terjatuh dari ranjang akibat kagetnya yang lebay.

"Lily?! Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya. Cepat susul Lenka." Lily berucap datar. Rinto mengingat kejadian tadi dan tersenyum tipis.

"Makasih," balas Rinto lalu mencium kening gadis itu dan berlari mengejar Lenka. Lily cuma bisa _blushing _ditempat.

* * *

"Lenka! Lenka!" Rinto berlari menghampiri Lenka dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa?! Mau apa lagi kau denganku?!"

"Maafkan aku...Aku dikelabui oleh Lily dan dia melepaskanku...maafkan aku..."

"Dasar... Berani kau mengulanginya, kau akan kujadikan makan malam." Lenka berkata sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kuat.

"I-iya...a-a-am-pun..." Rinto bergidik ngeri. Gimana enggak, waktu itu Lenka bilang bahwa dia akan membuang kaset film kesayangannya dan benar-benar dibuang.

Lily hanya bisa melihat Rinto dan Lenka bersama. Hatinya nyut-nyutan karena dia tahu dimasa yang akan datang, dia menyukai pemuda pirang itu. Dan... Lily tak bisa mendapatkannya.

* * *

Setelah itu, semua berjalan lancar sampai Rinto penasaran dan mengunjungi Lily, secara diam-diam tentunya. Mereka bisa dibilang teman, tapi dekat seperti pacaran. Bisa dibilang pacaran, tapi yaah...kayak pada malu-malu gitu. Author juga bingung sama hubungan mereka. Dan pernah sekali si Rinto kepergok sama Lenka waktu mau kerumah Lily.

"Sayang? Mau kemana?"

"A-ah, m-mau nyari u-udara segar, kok!" Rinto yang udah keringet dingin cuma bisa kasih alesan seadanya aja.

"Ohh, jangan lama-lama yaa... pulang sebelum makan malam, ok?"

Rinto cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk dan ngacir dari hadapan istrinya.

'_Tuh orang kenapa sih?'_ Lenka menggelengkan kepalanya dan masuk kerumah.

"Mati, hampir ketahuan..." Dan dimulailah acara keceng-mengeceng (baca : pergi) ke rumah Lily.

Karena sering kerumah Lily, penjaga-penjaga disana saja sampai kenal dengan Rinto.

* * *

**5 Month Later**

* * *

Lenka sudah melahirkan dari 3 bulan lalu dan mulai curiga dengan tingkah laku Rinto. Len, anak mereka yang kedua (ternyata laki-laki lagi. Sebenarnya, mereka mengharapkan anak perempuan) sudah besar. Namun, dia tidak mau memiliki kekasih. Dia hanya ingin menjaga ibunya. Lenka pun sekarang sudah hamil lagi dan dia berharap anaknya perempuan. Lenka hamil 1 bulan lalu.

Pada umur 7 tahun, ciuman pertamanya direnggut sang ibu. Akhirnya, Len kecil yang waktu itu tak mengerti apa-apa arti ciuman itu selain tanda 'sayang' dan 'cinta', dia sering sekali mencium ibunya diam-diam. Dan diumur 12 atau 13 tahun (kalau tidak salah), dia melakukan hubungan 'suami-istri' dengan ibunya sampai-sampai Lenka hamil. Namun, berkat sihir Len, anak itu berhasil digugurkan.

Mereka berdua sudah melakukan itu berkali-kali dan menjadi candu. Di minggu pertama diawal bulan, Rinto akhirnya ketahuan kalau dia sering kerumah Lily dan berciuman dengan gadis itu (mereka tak melakukan macam-macam. Hanya **'hampir'** melakukan). Lenka marah, sangat marah. Sampai-sampai gadis itu mendiamkan Rinto 2 minggu. Dan Lily memutuskan untuk pergi kesuatu tempat yang amat jauh.

"Lenka...dengar—"

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu, Rinto. Aku sudah muak!" Lenka berkata dengan nada tinggi membuat Len, yang kamarnya ada disebelah kiri kamar mereka dan Rei yang ada disebelah kanan mereka, terlonjak kaget sampai-sampai Len menyemburkan jus pisangnya dan Rei menjatuhkan coklatnya, sementara Mayu membanting sapu.

"Ku mohon Lenka, dengarkan aku dulu..." Rinto memohon.

Oh iya, sudah hampir dua minggu Rinto tidak tidur dalam rumah, tetapi dibelakang rumah mereka, tepatnya di bangku taman. Rei, Mayu, dan Len sampai tidak tega melihat ayahnya tidur disana. Mereka ingin membagi kamar dengan ayahnya. Namun, Rinto selalu menolak. Lenka sih cuek-cuek saja. Dia sudah malas bertemu dengan Rinto. Untuk urusan makan pun, Rinto hanya diberikan jatah seadanya dan Lenka menyuruh Len, Rei, atau Mayu yang mengantar makanannya.

Oh iya, meski Rinto _vampire_ yang menurut orang tidak bisa mati, mengalami kelainan di jantungnya. Semua orang tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan Lenka dan anak-anaknya juga. Seorang _vampire _bisa mati ketika jantungnya ikut mati, bukan?

Dan kemarin, Rinto sakit demam dan belum ada yang tahu. Untung saja saat itu Rei dan Mayu mengecek keadaan Rinto dan langsung teriak-teriak manggil Len buat bantuin mengangkat Rinto. Lenka melihat mereka bertiga menggendong Rinto ke kamar Lenka.

Sebenarnya, Lenka kasihan dengan Rinto yang nurut-nurut aja saat semua piala dan piagam kejuaraan masaknya, peralatan dapur mahal yang ia beli dari jerih payahnya di karduskan dan dimasukkan ke gudang. Lalu, dia yang diberikan makanan sedikit, tidak boleh tidur dan tinggal didalam rumah. Dia hanya boleh masuk rumah saat mau mandi. Air mata Lenka berjatuhan satu persatu. Dia tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jika Rinto meninggal suatu saat nanti?

* * *

Sudah genap sebulan Lenka mendiami Rinto. Rinto juga tetap bekerja sebagai koki seperti biasa. Anak didalam kandungannya dengan Rinto tak kunjung lahir. Lenka sebenarnya takut. Padahal sudah dua bulan, tapi anaknya tidak lahir-lahir. Rinto pun sudah membaik dan memutuskan tidur diluar lagi, namun dicegah oleh anak-anaknya yang menarik tangan Rinto.

"Jangan tidur diluar lagi, pa..." Len menggenggam tangan kekar ayahnya.

"Iya, pa. Sudah jangan diluar lagi... kemarin papa udah sakit..." Mayu memeluk Rinto.

"Tapi, nanti papa dimarahin mama... kalian gak perlu khawatirin papa," ucap Rinto sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar rumah. Mayu dan Len ingin menyusul Rinto. Namun, Rei menahan tangan mereka berdua. Lenka mendengar jelas ucapan Rinto dan anak-anaknya.

"Papa butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya." Rei berwajah serius. Len dan Mayu cuma bisa menurut. Mereka bertiga masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

**Malam harinya...**

Mereka berlima sedang makan. Tapi yang berada di meja makan hanya empat orang. Yah, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Rinto makan diluar. Namun yang berbeda, Lenka yang membawakan makanannya. Rinto duduk di kursi itu sambil menatap rumput dan daun-daun yang gugur.

"Rinto, makanlah." Lenka berucap dengan suara sedikit bergetar, mungkin dia sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Hm... makasih Lenka," ucap Rinto sambil tersenyum dan mengambil masakan Lenka. Lenka hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Masakanmu memang enak~ Kenapa tau tak bekerja bersamaku? Ah aku lupa, kau harus mengurus anak-anak... Maaf ya, aku memang tidak bisa menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik." Rinto menghela nafasnya pelan.

Tanpa diduga, Lenka langsung memeluk Rinto erat dari samping. Rinto yang terkejut hampir menjatuhkan makan malamnya. Rinto meletakkan piringnya di rumput-rumput, lalu membelai kepala Lenka.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu..." Lenka mulai menangis dibahu Rinto.

"Maaf... Aku yakin kau menyesal bersamaku, bukan begitu?" Rinto masih membelai kepala Lenka lembut dan tersenyum, sedih. Lenka tak mampu berkata-kata. Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"Kau boleh masuk ke rumah lagi... aku tidak akan melarangmu." Lenka berucap juga setelah hening lumayan lama.

"Eh...? Tidak apa-apa nih?" Rinto memeriksa kembali pendengarannya. Mengira apa ada yang salah dengan telinganya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Lenka berkata lagi sambil membatin,_'nih orang telinganya kenapa sih?'. _Rinto tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu. Kau harus tidur disofa," sambung Lenka dengan cukup dingin.

"Iya, aku mengerti... Terima kasih~" Rinto berucap senang dan menghabiskan makanannya.

Tanpa Rinto sadari, Lenka tersenyum tipis...sangat tipis, sampai hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

* * *

Yah, hari-hari Rinto dan Lenka berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada gangguan apapun. Akhirnya, anak mereka yang katanya 3, sudah lahir dan ternyata kembar. Jadi mereka memiliki 4 orang anak, 2 perempuan dan 2 laki-laki. Lenka sebenarnya masih tidak berbaikan dengan Rinto. Dengan bukti, Lenka tak pernah mengajak Rinto berbicara setelah kejadian di malam itu (baca yang ada di atas ^^). Namun, Rinto hanya menerima apa adanya dan menjalankan kehidupannya seperti biasa.

Nama anak mereka adalah Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Rui. Mereka adalah anak kembar, memiliki model rambut yang sama, hanya yang membedakannya hanya warna rambut dan mata saja. Mereka sangat dekat sampai-sampai memiliki perasaan terlarang. Sebenarnya 2 perasaan sih, cinta sesama saudara dan sesama jenis. Mereka berpacaran diam-diam. Rui lebih tua dari Rin 10 menit.

Rinto dan Lenka yang melihat gerak-gerak Rui dan Rin agak merasakan perasaan aneh. Masalahnya, kedekatan Rui dan Rin itu agak 'sedikit' berbeda dengan kembar-kembar pada umumnya. Seminggu setelah mereka lahir, (ingat, mereka ini anak _vampire, _jadi pertumbuhan mereka pesat sekali) Lenka secara tak sengaja melihat Rui memeluk sang adik dengan mesra, saat Rin sedang memasak. Rin diajari memasak oleh sang ibu.

Keyakinan Lenka tentang ada yang 'iya-iya' (karena 'enggak-enggak' sudah terlalu _mainstream_) dengan mereka bertambah ketika saat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar, seperti desahan dan erangan. Lenka langsung memberitahukan hal ini kepada suaminya. Rinto masih berpikiran positif dan berpikir tidak mungkin anaknya berbuat seperti itu.

Rui sangat membenci keluarganya selain Rin, apalagi ayahnya. Entah kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Rui dan Rin lalu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saat Rin melihat Rui menatap ayahnya dengan kejam, Rin sempat bingung. Lalu dia menarik Rui kekamar dan bicara dengannya.

"Rui? Kamu kenapa? Kamu terlihat tidak senang dengan ayah dan ibu kita?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tak membenci mereka." Perkataan yang sudah terbukti berbohong.

"Jangan bohong, Ru." Rin mendesak kakak yang menurutnya _childish._

"Aku tidak bohong kok."

"Tapi ketika melihat papa, ekspresimu tajam sekali."

Skak-mat buat Rui. Rui sekarang sudah tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kan benar, kamu sebel sama papa." Rin menyambung perkataannya.

"Iya, aku emang sebel sama orang tua kita, apa lagi papa." Rui akhirnya mengaku.

"Kenapa? Kok kamu kesel sama papa? Emang papa salah apa?" Rin bertanya bertubi-tubi.

"Karena aku tahu, dia pasti akan melarang kita," ucap Rui dengan wajah sedikit murung, namun masih dapat ditutupi.

"Iya juga sih... Tapi kita gak boleh membenci orang tua kita, mereka sudah berjuang keras untuk memenuhi kehidupan kita! Dia itu adalah sosok pahlawan buat kita!" Rin berkata dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar. Rin memang sangat mengidolakan ayah dan ibunya.

"Hmhmhm..." Rui hanya mengomentari dengan malas.

Kebencian Rui kepada sang ayah semakin menjadi saat Rui yang selalu ingin menjadi adik dinasehati oleh sang ayah. Rui juga mulai membenci Rin karena Rin malah membela sang ayah dan bukan dirinya. Rui sangat berkeinginan untuk membunuh ayahnya. Namun, dia tak tega dengan adiknya—yang selalu ia anggap kakak.

* * *

Rui tidak tahu seberapa besar pengorbanan kedua orang tuanya saat mereka masih kecil. Saat Rui dan Rin kecil berjalan digendongan ibu dan ayahnya, mereka tak menyadari bahwa kedua orang tuanya di cemooh oleh orang-orang yang melihat mereka. (P.S : disini, Rinto dan Lenka masih bertengkar. Ajakan ini adalah paksaan dari Rui kecil)

"Ih, masih kecil-kecil gitu udah punya anak."

"Iya tuh, pasti sama yang laki-laki umurnya jauh."

"Anak jaman sekarang ya, benar-benar deh."

"Pasti umur gadisnya baru 15 atau 16 tahun."

"Pasti suaminya pengangguran."

Begitulah komentar-komentar pedas yang menghantam telinga Rinto dan Lenka. Lenka yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan isak tangis, hanya bisa mendapat genggaman erat dari Rinto yang mengisyaratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu tentang Lenka yang sakit dan Rinto yang harus ekstra membanting tulang untuk anak-anaknya. Namun, agak lebih ringan karena Rei dan Len membantu Rinto. Namun, Len sudah meninggal dunia akibat menyelamatkan Rui yang hampir tertabrak truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Len yang meninggal dunia akhirnya dibakar dan dimasukkan kedalam kotak besi.

Rui tidak tahu semua itu.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan (ya ampun, saya belum kasih tahu ya) mereka yang ke 1 tahun. Rinto mengajak Lenka untuk pergi ke Amusement Park. Rinto sudah menyiapkan kejutan spesial (meski dia tak menerima maaf dari Lenka). Anak-anak dititipkan ke Luka dan Kaito. Luka adalah sepupu dari Rinto.

"Luka-_chan, _aku titip anak-anak ya."

"Sip _onii-chan_!" Luka berseru senang karena dia memang suka anak-anak. Luka memanggil Rinto _onii-chan_ karena Luka ingin mempunyai kakak tapi dia terlahir sebagai anak tunggal. Luka dan Kaito juga memiliki kemampuan sihir namun berkebalikan dengan Lenka.

Sekarang Lenka dan Rinto telah sampai di Amusement Park. Sebenarnya, Lenka melihat ada keganjalan. Wahana bianglala dan _Tunnel of Love_ sangat sepi, bahkan tidak ada orang yang masuk ke 2 wahana itu. Rinto langsung mengajak Lenka ke _Tunnel of Love_. Lenka sempat mengeluh karena dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Rinto hanya bisa tersenyum lalu dia menepukan tangannya 2 kali.

**PROK! PROK!**

Menyala lilin-lilin kecil di sisi kanan dan kiri yang tak terkena air. Lenka agak terkejut melihatnya. Lalu terdengar alunan musik kesukaan mereka berdua, -Moon Reveal- milik Valshe. Lalu menyala lampu-lampu kecil yang cukup terang berbentuk hati warna-warni. Tempel lah foto-foto mereka, mulai dari sendiri-sendiri sampai beramai-ramai. Lenka sangat terharu melihatnya. Gadis itu menggandeng lengan Rinto erat.

Di akhir wahana terdapat 2 buah foto. Yang pertama adalah foto mereka beramai-ramai dengan Rui dan Rin yang masih kecil. Yang kedua adalah foto anak mereka—Len, yang sudah meninggal dunia. Lenka tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat melihat foto Len. Rinto hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Aku ada disini dan berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu," gumam Rinto.

Mereka keluar ketika wahana berhenti. Rinto membawa Lenka ke bianglala yang masih sepi. Lalu mereka menaiki yang berwarna putih-merah jambu. Saat mereka tiba diatas, Lenka dikejutkan dengan cahaya yang menyinar seperti cahaya b*tm*n itu dan terdapat tulisan :

"_Happy Anniversary, honey! 25/08/2013."_

"Tolong lihat kebawah." Rinto menepuk pundak Lenka. Sontak Lenka langsung melihat ke bawah dan mendapati balon warna-warni naik ke atas dan ada kertas-kertas besar dan terdapat tulisan dan gambar yang Rinto tulis sendiri.

Lenka tersenyum dan memeluk Rinto. Tak lama, bianglalanya berhenti dan mereka turun. Lenka dikejutkan dengan kelinci-kelinci yang tiba-tiba menghambur ke arahnya.

"Ahh!~ Kelincii~!" Lenka langsung mengelus kelinci-kelinci mungil itu. Lalu mereka berjalan pulang. Hari ini memang sangat menyenangkan!

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Rinto mulai sakit-sakitan. Dia sering sesak nafas dan merasakan dadanya sakit. Lenka dan anak-anaknya langsung panik.

"R-Rinto! Kita kerumah sakit sekarang!"

"Tidak usah...lagian aku tidak sakit parah kok." Rinto menolak.

Rinto tersenyum kepada anak-anak dan istrinya. Lenka hanya bisa menatap Rinto sedih.

"Tapi-"

"*cough* Papa gak apa-apa... *cough*." Rinto terbatuk. Mayu langsung mengambilkan minum dan memberikannya ke Rinto.

"M-makasih...Mayu..."

Mayu hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

Kondisi kesehatan Rinto semakin memburuk setiap harinya. Lenka hanya bisa pasrah dan selalu mendoakan agar Rinto sembuh. Rinto masih memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Lenka sebenarnya melarang, namun Rinto bersikeras ingin bekerja. Dia tahu tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah dari 4 orang anaknya. Rinto harus bekerja sebisa mungkin untuk menghidupi keluarganya.

Seringkali di tempat kerja, Rinto merasakan dadanya sakit. Saat bos ditempatnya bekerja mengizinkan Rinto tak bekerja lagi, Rinto menurut. Sang Bos juga memberikan uang tunai untuk Rinto, hitung-hitung untuk membantu Rinto dan keluarganya.

Sekarang, Rinto sudah tak bisa bekerja lagi akibat tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah. Rei lah yang membanting tulang untuk keluarganya. Rei bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran cepat saji. Tubuh Rinto semakin kurus, pucat, dan kering. Rinto masih memaksakan diri membantu Lenka menyiapkan makanan. Lenka tak bisa melawan sifat keras kepala Rinto.

"Hari ini...mau makan apa...?" Rinto berusaha memakai apronnya namun selalu gagal. Akhirnya Lenka mengulurkan tangan dan membantunya.

"Aku bantu ya..." Lenka terlihat cemas.

"Tidak usah...aku...bisa kok," ucap Rinto menenangkan istrinya.

"Benar?"

"Iya..." Rinto mengangguk mantap sambil membenarkan senyum.

Tiba-tiba, saat Rinto baru mau menghidupkan kompor, ia terjatuh dan mulai sesak nafas. Lenka yang panik langsung memanggil Mayu, Rui, dan Rin, lalu menelpon Sei. Mayu dan Rin tampak cemas dan takut jika ayah mereka meninggal. Sementara Rui, wajahnya tenang-tenang saja.

Mereka berlima (plus Rinto yang pingsan dan Rui yang terpaksa) langsung naik taksi dengan mobil limousin. Rinto terus menerus mengeluarkan keringat dari tubuhnya. Setelah taksi sampai, Lenka menunjukkan kartu berobat gratis yang ia dapat dari pemerintah Tokyo. Langsung saja si suster menghubungi dokter. Dokter datang dan membawa Rinto untuk segera diperiksa.

* * *

Rinto sudah berada dikamar pasien. Rinto dijaga oleh satu orang suster. Rin, Mayu, dan Rui mengikut suster. Sedangkan, Rei dan Lenka sedang berbicara dengan dokter diruangannya.

"Dok, jadi bagaimana dengan suami saya?"

"Suami anda, mengalami kanker jantung stadium 4. Penyakitnya sudah ada sejak lama."

"Apa?!" pekik Lenka dan Rei bersamaan.

"Waktu hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi. Kehidupannya hanya bisa ditopang dengan alat-alat medis," jelas dokter itu.

Lenka dan Rei sangat terkejut mendengar ini semua. Mereka berdua lalu mohon pamit untuk kembali ke kamar rawat Rinto. Dokter mengizinkan dan kembali bekerja.

**Cklek...!**

"Mama? Bagaimana? Apa penyakit papa?" Mayu langsung bertanya.

"Papa kena kanker jantung... Hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi..." Rei lah yang menjawab.

Rin dan Mayu sangat kaget. Papanya yang bisa mereka bilang kuat ini, ternyata memiliki penyakit seperti itu. Rui sedikit kaget dengan berita ini.

Tak lama, Rinto terbangun dari tidurnya. Mereka langsung mengerubungi Rinto. Dan menanyakan keadaannya. Rinto hanya bisa tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka satu persatu.

**1 Week later...**

Rinto kini sedang makan dari selang infus yang dipasangkan di tubuhnya. Saat makan, Rinto merasakan kesakitan yang sangat parah. Lenka dan Rin ngeri sendiri melihatnya. Rui sih tenang-tenang aja. Mayu dan Rei tidak bisa ke sini karena Mayu mengurus rumah dan Rei bekerja.

Setelah Rinto selesai makan, dia langsung dialiri obat yang sudah berbentuk cairan. Lenka hanya bisa menepuk lembut kepala Rinto pelan. Rinto selalu tersenyum meski tubuhnya sedang sakit parah.

"Hei...Lenka..."

"Iya...?"

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Kami semua mencintaimu juga..."

"Tolong jaga anak-anak ya..."

"Eh...?"

Lenka agak terkejut dengan perkataan Rinto. Rui ijin keluar beralasan untuk mencari udara segar. Namun, setelah dia keluar, Rui malah nguping di balik pintu.

Rinto merasakan sakit luar biasa di jantung dan kepalanya. Dia merasakan otot-otot lengan, kaki dan badannya sudah tak bisa digerakan lagi.

"To...long...ma...afkan...aku...ju...ga...ya... Atas...per...buat...an...ku...w-wak...tu itu... (Ingat kejadian saat Rinto bersama Lily)" Rinto tersenyum dan akhirnya menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. Sampai garis penunjuk di alat pendeteksi jantung, menunjukkan satu garis lurus.

"R-Rinto! Bangun! AAAH!" Lenka berteriak histeris dan menangis kencang.

"P-papa! Bangun pa! Jangan tinggalkan kami!" Rin dan Mayu menguncang tubuh Rinto.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter yang mengobati Rinto masuk dan hanya bisa menenangkan Lenka.

"Maaf nyonya Kagamine... Suami anda, sudah tidak bersama kita lagi disini..."

"Gak mungkin, dok! GAK MUNGKIN!" Lenka menangis deras.

Dokter langsung menyuruh suster yang menemaninya untuk melepas alat-alat medis yang menempel di tubuh Rinto. Rin memeluk Lenka sebagai langkah penenangan diri.

* * *

Wajah tampan Rinto, tersenyum damai. Dulu, Lenka sering melihat Rinto tersenyum seperti ini. Dan Lenka pasti marah. Sekarang, Lenka sudah tidak bisa memarahi Rinto lagi.

Lenka sudah tidak bisa bercanda, bertengkar, bermain, melepas penat dan kesedihan bersama Rinto. Lenka melihat foto Rinto dan abu yang sekarang berada dibandulan kalung milik Lenka.

"Rinto...maafkan atas semua keegoisanku... Aku harusnya memaafkanmu saat itu... Harusnya aku tak menghukummu seberat itu... Sampai kau harus meninggalkanku dan anak-anak kita... Harusnya kau memprotes semua tindakanku..." Lenka memandangi foto suaminya saat sedang berdua dengannya.

"Seharusnya aku menyadari, kau yang tidak pernah mengeluh apa-apa dariku... Kau yang rela mencari nafkah untuk aku dan anak-anak kita... Kau yang memiliki penyakit dan menyembunyikannya dariku, agar kami tak merasa cemas denganmu... Kamu yang sangat romantis... Kamu yang memberikan hadiah-hadiah saat kita _anniversary... _Yang ternyata itu adalah hasil uang dari kamu bekerja sambilan selain menjadi koki..." Tetes-tetes air mata menjatuhi foto yang sudah di _frame _dengan bagus.

"Kamu yang selalu berada disisiku saat aku melahirkan anak kita... Kamu yang rela terluka saat melindungiku dari penjahat... Kamu yang selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk kami... Maaf...aku tak bisa menyadari itu semua... Dan sekarang aku sudah terlambat... Kamu sudah pergi...dan aku tak dapat menemuimu lagi...selamanya..." Tetes-tetes air mata itu semakin bertambah banyak. Lenka mendekap erat foto tersebut.

Lenka mengambil kertas berwarna _light-peach _yang dilipat 2 kali.

"Ini sangat sulit ku jalani kau tahu...?"

_To : My Beloved Wife! Kagamine Lenka~_

_Honey, kalau kamu membaca surat ini, aku udah gak ada disini, tapi ada dihatimu... (Kok aku gombal sih, ahaha)_

_Aku bakal terus disini dan nemenin kamu... Kamu gak akan kesepian kok tanpaku! Masih ada Rei, Mayu, Rui, dan Rin!_

_Kayaknya aku sekarang lagi sama Len deeh, ahahaha~_

_Len : mamaaa~ bagaimana kabarnya maaa~?_

_Astaga, anak itu memang heboh, pakai banget lagi :D_

_Yaah, sekarang aku cuma mau pesan. Jaga dirimu dan anak-anak baik-baik yaa! Aku dan Len disini baik-baik saja! ^^ Jadi jangan terlalu khawatirin kami, okay?_

_Sepertinya cuma ini yang bisa aku sampaikan... Sampai bertemu lagi! Aku sangat amat mencintaimu dan anak-anak!_

_Len : aku juga cinta mama!_

_Oh iya, satu lagi, aku sudah tahu apa yang kau perbuat dengan Len waktu itu._

_Len : kenapa bawa-bawa aku?_

_Tenang aja, aku gak akan marah! Bahkan aku sudah maafin kamu sebelum kamu minta maaf ^^ hehehe..._

_Ok, jaa! Arigatou, sayonara!_

_From : You're husband, Kagamine Rinto._

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**A/N : halah, FF ini ya ampun... Pasti **_**feel**_**-nya gak dapet... TwT, ya udah! Yang penting mah, **_**review **_**yaa!**

_**Arigatou gozaimasuuu**_**!**

**Sunday****, 2****5**** August 2013**

**LinLinOrange **


End file.
